We propose to evaluate the potential of a promising new protein fractionation technique, electropolarization chromatography (or EPC) for automated clinical analysis. We plan to start by refining our prototype apparatus and procedures and then to make a critical comparison of EPC with presently accepted methodology, in specific challenging applications. We expect to produce a functional analytical system and a firm basis for assessing the future of this technique. Initially we will concentrate on quantitation of cyanmet glycosylated adult hemoglobin A1c in normal and diabetic hemolysates, a measurement of probable clinical importance. In the first six months we will develop rough-optimized EPC apparatus and procedures and develop skills and facilities for a comparison study. We will then compare the resolution, productivity, and reliability of EPC for this application, and simultaneously develop an improved design. EPC is by nature highly flexible and appears particularly well suited to feedback controls within the framework of a large automated system containing decision loops and branches. In a possible second year we propose testing it for other specific applications and assessing its utility in automated analyzers.